


'Cause I'm not too far and you're my favourite place

by Root (Fyki)



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23565049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyki/pseuds/Root
Summary: "Do you think we should talk about this?"It's Gen who asks. They're in the observatory, sitting close, Gen's head resting on Senku's shoulder, their joined hands laying in his lap. It's so comfortable that Senku had been about to fall asleep until Gen's quiet voice had broken the silence.He doesn't look up towards the sky. Instead, he looks down at Gen, adjust his hold on his hand, links their fingers together."Do you think we need to?", he asks back.Gen let's out a breathless laugh. "Probably not".
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 20
Kudos: 308





	'Cause I'm not too far and you're my favourite place

**Author's Note:**

> My idea for this fic was just "I want to write them kissing", and then the thing kind of got out of my hands and now it's 2k words of these boys being soft and in love. I've had lots of fun writing it, and it cured my bad mood - nothing more therapeutic for me than writing my ships kissing lol  
> Random title is from and All Time Low song, because I've been listening to it non stop for a week now lol
> 
> I hope this isn't too ooc, and I hope that you like it!! <33

The first time they kiss, it's quiet. It happens in the dark silence of the night, when they are holed up together in the observatory, neither of them saying anything, keeping each other company in silence. It has become an habit for them, staying up there for hours, awake when the rest of the village is already asleep and it feels like they're the only two people left alive in the whole world (and, after all, that isn't all that far from reality).

Sometimes they talk, most of the time they only exchange a few words, as Senku looks up at the sky, searching among the stars as he could find his answers up there. Sometimes he looks at the stars and tries to pretend that nothing has changed - he can't though, even though the sky looks just the same as it did 3700 years ago, Senku knows it isn't, he knows that the stars don't occupy the same places anymore, and he tries to find them, tries to find the same familiarity in the sky that he had millennia ago. 

While he looks up, he knows that Gen is looking at him. Even if he doesn't say anything and just sits there with his back leaning against the wall, and he is so quiet Senku could almost forget about his presence - despite all that, Senku can feel his eyes on himself, following his every move.

Sometimes, he tells Gen to stop looking at him like a creep, but sometimes he doesn't. He doesn't really mind, and they both know that.

This time, they're sitting close, their shoulders pressed against each other, their legs touching. And Senku is looking at the sky, and Gen is looking at him.

Senku thinks that looking at the sky so much may have made him drunk on moonlight and memories, or maybe he just needs comfort and there is nothing and no one that gives him more comfort than Gen does (he doesn't know why, he doesn't bother to question it).

He is not sure when he takes the decision of leaning in. What he knows though is that, when he does, Gen is there to meet him halfway. The kiss doesn't feel like a surprise, it feels like something they have been expecting and waiting for for all this time, like they knew it was meant to happen sooner or later. It feels right, it feels natural. 

When their lips meet, it feels like they're both sighing  _finally_ .

It's quiet, they don't say anything as they pull back and look into each other's eyes. Senku doesn't say anything as he moves his hand to Gen's cheek, stroking the skin with his thumb, and he doesn't say anything as he start playing with Gen's hair, twisting a lock around his fingers. 

He wouldn't know what to say anyway. There would be questions to be answered -  _what does it means_ ,  _what are we_ ,  _what do we want from each other_ \- but Senku believes that they don't really need to voice them and answer them out loud. They're good at reading each other, after all, they don't need that many words to understand each other.

And so, when Gen looks like he's about to say something, Senku cuts him off by kissing him again.

~ ~ ~

From the outside, nothing really changes in how they act around each other. Their days go on just like they have until then - full of hard work, with Senku bossing the whole village around, with Gen complaining about all the horrible physical work he has to do, with them all moving forward with their plan of saving the world. So, at the eyes of everyone looking at them, nothing has changed.

And yet, it's in the little things that everything feels different. 

Like in the way that Senku feels hyper aware of Gen's presence whenever they're together, or in the way he wants nothing more than the night to come again so that he can close the distance between them again and kiss the smile on Gen's lips. It is in the way he still feels his own lips tingling, like the feel of Gen kissing him is now forever engraved into them and into his senses, and Senku could never get it out of his mind ever again. And it's in the way Gen is so often by his side, close to him like he's a satellite of Senku's center of gravity; and the way he looks at him, his smile somehow soft and sly at the same time, telling Senku that Gen can see all too well what's going on in his mind. And Senku smiles back at him, mirroring his smirk, because he knows that Gen's mind is following the same track that his own is.

They don't need to talk to know they're on the same page. They don't need to address whatever it is that they're doing or put a name to it. It's easy like this, it's what they both need and want.

And so, the night after that first kiss, they find themselves in the observatory once again, and neither of them says a word as Senku stops looking at the sky and moves to sit next to Gen; and neither of them speaks as Gen takes Senku's face in his hand and kisses him.

Senku doesn't have any experience in this field, but he doesn't really need any to be able to say that he likes kissing Gen. He doesn't have anyone to compare him to, but he can say for a certainty that Gen is a good kisser. 

Like everything else about him, even the way he kisses is a contradiction. It's gentle and considerate, slow as if giving Senku time to adjust and accommodate, to explore like when running an experiment. If Senku didn't know him any better and still let appearances and fake words fool him, he would think it weird, such gentleness and consideration coming from a man who claims to have no principles and likes to call himself the most selfish person ever.

There is nothing selfish about the way Gen kisses him. He cups Senku's face in his hands, he makes him tilt his head and leads him into the kiss. Senku can't help the shiver running through his spine as Gen's tongue runs over his bottom lip in a silent request; and he can't help the sighs escaping his throat nor the way his hands come to hold onto Gen's robe, clinging to him when he opens his lips and their tongues meet.

It's a contradiction, the care and tenderness Gen's is kissing him with, and the fact that Senku can  _feel_ how smug and satisfied he is about the effect he has on him, like he wants nothing more than to make Senku a flustered mess. 

It's a beautiful contradiction, everything twisted together in the captivating mystery that is Asagiri Gen. Senku loves that he gets to see every side of him.

They stay quiet for a while after they break apart, catching their breaths. Senku is playing with a strand of Gen's hair, Gen is again looking at him, eyes soft and a smile on his lips that Senku can't not return.

"Was I your first kiss, Senku-chan?"

Senku doesn't answer, only raises a brow as if saying d _o I really need to answer that? You already know the answer_ .

"You gave me your first kiss?", he asks again, and he looks at the same time self-satisfied and happy, almost surprised - as if Senku could ever give his first to anyone else, as if Gen wasn't the very first person that even made him think about things like that.

Before Senku can answer, the smile on Gen's lips changes into a smirk and he moves closer, bringing his lips close to Senku's ear. His breath is warm and ticklish against the sensitive skin, and Senku shivers. He hates the effect Gen has on him; he loves the way it makes him feel.

"Don't worry, Senku-chan", Gen says, voice low and canny and honest. "You are not my first, but I can say you're definitely my best".

Senku just shuts him up by kissing him again, hiding his flustered face and hoping that Gen can't feel his hammering heart there were their chests are pressed together.

~ ~ ~

The people in the village have started to catch up on it. It's only natural, after all, and neither Senku nor Gen is really doing anything to keep them in the dark. They don't really act any different, but they don't even try to hide all the little things that have changed. Like the familiar touches, hands lingering too long on each other, the lack of personal space between them, the simple fact that they are so obviously accustomed to having the other so close.

Senku thinks it's probably the looks that gives them away the most, the way they can't seem to keep their eyes off each other for longer than five minutes, the way they can't help the soft smile that raise on their lips when their eyes meet. 

It's in the little things, but it's obvious to anyone with eyes that something is different.

They still haven't talked about it.

They're in the laboratory when something else changes, something else between them shifts, a step towards something new.

It's during the day, the night still hours away. 

Senku is working alone, and he is not surprised when he hears the tent move and Gen's footsteps moving in the room, getting closer to him. He doesn't have to look up from the vials in his hands to know that it's him. He settles everything down on the table before looking up at him.

The first thing he thinks when he does, is that he's glad that Gen is here. He's not sure why the thought even crosses his mind, and it's not even anything new, but right now it hits him with force just how grateful he is for the other's presence into his life. He's grateful for whatever it is that it's going on between them, for the fact that Gen will casually stroll in the laboratory to keep Senku company and ask questions about things he doesn't really get anyway; he's glad that even though they never talked about it, they're still moving at the same pace, together.

"What are you making, Senku-chan?", Gen asks, but Senku is too busy thinking about how much he wants to kiss him to answer. 

They never kissed in the light of the day, they never kissed when the world was noisy and alive around them. Senku doesn't stop to ask himself if it is allowed or if it is against the rules that they never really established.

He closes his fingers around Gen's robe and pulls him in at the same time he leans in, and he kisses him.

It's quick, barely a few seconds of lips pressed together, but it is enough to make Senku feel like their whole world is shifting on its axis. Because, despite the surprised yelp Gen let out when Senku pulled him in, he still kisses back.

"S-senku-chan, you...!"

It's fascinating, seeing Gen like that - eyes wide in shock and his face red, looking at Senku like he is seeing him for the first time. He's so adorably flustered, bringing his fingers to touch his lips like to make sure that that actually happened and he isn't just dreaming.

It's the most endearing thing ever, and Senku almost can't believe that that is the effect he can have on him. 

This time, it's his turn to be smug. "Payback, mentalist".

~ ~ ~

"Do you think we should talk about this?"

It's Gen who asks. They're in the observatory, sitting close, Gen's head resting on Senku's shoulder, their joined hands laying in his lap. It's so comfortable that Senku had been about to fall asleep until Gen's quiet voice had broken the silence.

He doesn't look up towards the sky. Instead, he looks down at Gen, adjust his hold on his hand, links their fingers together.

"Do you think we need to?", he asks back. 

Gen let's out a breathless laugh. "Probably not".

He raises his head from Senku's shoulder, rests his forehead against his. "Still", he says, and Senku loves the feeling of his breath against his lips. "What if I want to hear you say it?"

"Say what?"

"Don't be mean, Senku-chan".

Senku rolls his eyes. It's a good thing he can just kiss Gen to make him shut up.

"You talk too much". 

"And yet you still like me".

There's a beat of silence before Senku decides he can indulge him and step into the mentalist's trap, and says, "yeah, I do", and he's glad the moonlight isn't enough to make the fact that he's blushing obvious.

But his embarrassment is worth it though when he sees Gen's shining eyes and the smile that comes up on his lips. It's even more worth it when Gen kisses him, and the kiss goes from soft and tender to eager and languid, sucking all the air from Senku's lungs.

And even if he really did already knew it, and there was no need for them to say anything out loud, when he feels Gen murmuring a quiet "I really like you too, Senku", it still makes Senku's heart stop beating for an instant.

They keep kissing, breaking apart just to find each other again after a moment, and they fall asleep in the observatory, close to each other, cuddled together, with Senku's arm around Gen's waist, and Gen's head pillowed against Senku's shoulder. 

It's nice, it's a constant comfort, and it makes Senku feels like he doesn't have to look at the sky anymore to find his answers.


End file.
